Love Stories
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Collection of mostly Yaoi stories. Involves mostly Allen because I love him to death, he is so adorable. Yaoi. Lemon. Rated M for a reason. Not all are Allen being paired with characters from DGM specifically. Will take requests.
1. Kanda x Allen Temporary Pain Reliever

**AN: So this is going to be a collection of random pairings mostly yaoi and DGM style. By DGM style I mean it was preatty much always have at least one character from dgm. Mainly Allen will always be the uke (I can never see him topping unless he was with a girl) I MIGHT do some straight pairs. The ONLY one I wont pair with is Lenalee. If you have a person you want me to do a story with let me know. I have permission from Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia to do this, I asked her for permission since I got the idea from her. There will of course be sex scenes, which will mostly be yaoi cause yaoi is life.**

 **~Temporary Pain Reliever~ Chapter one.**

Soft moans accompanied by the sound of quiet creaking filled the room as two exorcists were busy spending the night together. Pale legs draped over strong shoulders, toes curls in pleasure as the older exorcist thrust in and out of the younger one below him. Long black hair cascaded down around them not that the younger one could see the sight as his eyes were closed and his head turned to the side lips parted some to let the soft moans escape.

It meant nothing to them. It was simply a way to help them forget about reality. If only for a night. Almost every night. Once the sun went down one sought out the other knowing the older one would never seek him out. It wasn't that they cared about each other. They were simply using each other as a temporary pain reliever. Once the sun started to come up the younger would leave the room and they would go about their day as if nothing had happened.

"Ah!" The younger exorcist called out in pleasure as one thrust hit his sweet spot dead on rather roughly. Reaching up the younger exorcist gripped the others right arm as he arched his back rocking his hips a little to match the others thrust. "K-Kanda…" The younger moaned out. Leaning down Kanda claimed the lips of the exorcist he was supposed to hate with every fiber of his being.

Perhaps it was true what they said about like souls seeking each other out. Both he and Allen had killed someone close to them, both were cursed, both hid the pain they felt under a mask even though their masks looked a little different. After a deep breath taking kiss Kanda's lips traveled to the others neck licking it before sucking on it hard enough to leave a dark mark making the other moan his name again.

Despite the pleasure he felt from the others touch each time it felt he was breaking more and more. Each time his mask earned a new crack in it and with each new crack in his mask a gap in his defense would appear. A defense he had had since he was a child living on the streets. He had built walls around himself emotionally to protect himself from all the harsh things people said and to avoid getting close to anyone in fear of being abandoned again. And the one time when he was young and let someone close…that person died. And again in India he lost his friend Narain.

Kanda was just like him, distancing himself from people but rather then be polite Kanda is bitter and harsh to people. Allen didn't know Kanda's history, what it was he lost but he could tell Kanda was hiding just as much pain as him and he would never ask about it. If he didn't know, it left emotional space between them. And Allen badly needed some emotional space between them.

"Moyashi, does it hurt?" Kanda's quiet voice brought Allen out of his mind and back to what they were doing. Allen stared up at Kanda clearly processing his question. Kanda could see the unshed tears burning in his eyes, the unspoken words that so desperately wanted to slip past those soft plump lips that Allen kept pressed together to keep silent. The Asian exorcist wasn't too sure what Allen so badly wanted to say but only knew Allen wanted...needed to say something.

"No Kanda...It doesn't hurt...keep going please..." Allen begged softly as he continued to stare up at Kanda. After a moment of studying Allen Kanda shifted a little so Allen's legs were no longer over his shoulders. At first Allen thought Kanda was going to pull out but he didn't instead Kanda leaned down wrapping his arms around Allen as he started thrusting again making Allen moan. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda pressing his hands into Kanda's back to hold him as close as possible. The contact helped both of them, but neither of them would admit it to the other. But they never needed to say it anyway, both could feel it when in each other's arms.

"K-Kanda...!" Allen cried out as he reached his climax cumming on both of their abdomens. Kanda groaned Allen's name as he came a few thrusts later releasing deep inside of Allen making Allen moan. Slowly Kanda pulled out of Allen laying down on his stomach next to Allen. Both were breathing kind of heavy as they recovered from their orgasms. Allen knew he was screwed now... He was far too attached to Kanda... that had been what he was trying to avoid. But it was so hard to not fall for someone you let be so physically and emotionally close to you.

"Kanda... I wish... I think...We need to stop..." Allen said softly as he stared up at the ceiling. Kanda sat propped up on his elbows looking over at Allen a little confused. He knew something had been bothering Allen, but he couldn't imagine what would make Allen want to stop this.

"Okay... Am I not satisfying you?" Kanda asked of course concerned for his own pride.

"It's not that...You're good at it...too good... That's why. I'm sorry."Allen smiled his soft broken smile at Kanda before sitting up climbing out of Kanda's bed getting dressed. Kanda was too confused to respond to Allen but soon spoke up as Allen was getting dressed.

"Moyashi... You didn't..." Kanda said making Allen tense up for a second before he chuckled nervously.

"No of course not..." Allen said without looking at Kanda before he left the room. That was the true answer to Kanda's question. Yes... Allen had fallen in love. Even though they both agreed at the beginning to never fall for each other. But...Kanda couldn't even get mad at Allen... Because he had fallen in love with the Moyashi too. So it was good that Allen had been the one to man up and break it off but at the same time it left both of them feeling rather alone now.


	2. Tyki x Allen Happy Love

**AN: This is the start for a fanfction im working on publishing on here but its not quite ready yet.**

 **~Happy Love~**

"Tyki..." The Portuguese man's lover whined sniffling a little. Tyki barely heard his lover cry out for him since the voice was very soft and quiet plus he had been sound asleep up until his lover practically layed on him nuzzling his neck and tangling his fingers in near shoulder length curly black hair.

"What's the matter love?" Tyki asked a little groggy as it was the middle of the night. He had been having such a nice dream too but he would rather Allen, his lover, wake him up when he was upset than to for him to sleep through Allen's suffering. Allen having nightmares was almost a nightly occurrence so Tyki was to a degree used to being woken up. Though Tyki wouldn't be surprised if Allen woke up more often in the middle of the night but chose to suffer alone rather than to wake Tyki. Allen was very kind and thoughtful, he hated the idea of bothering other people especially people close to him like Tyki was.

"I'm sorry..." Allen whispered clinging to Tyki wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck leaving his face hidden in Tyki's neck and shoulder. Carefully Tyki sat up gently rubbing Allen's back trying to comfort him.

"Its okay baby... Its okay..." Tyki hushed Allen gently trying to calm Allen down. Tanned fingers ran through soft long white hair knowing that that was a good way to ease Allen when he was upset. Tyki kissed Allen's forehead, each eye, his cheeks, and lips very tenderly as his thumbs wiped away Allen's tears. Sniffling Allen slowly opened his eyes a little to look into Tyki's warm golden honey eyes. Tyki was Allen's one great source of love and comfort. When Allen had been at his lowest and felt he would never ever be loved the Universe put Tyki into his life and saved him.

"I love you so much..." Allen sniffled again gently placing the side of his face against the side of Tyki's face. He had had a really bad dream where he was in a dark forest all alone trying to find Tyki but he just couldn't. He had been overwhelmed by the feeling of complete loneliness and abandonment.

"I know you do sweetheart... I love you too. You know this." Tyki left his hand in Allen's hair holding Allen close not minding at all that Allen's face was against his. He could never mind having Allen so close. There was nothing in this world that Tyki loved or needed more than Allen. Despite their eight year age gap Tyki and Allen really fit together, they couldn't be happier if they tried. Rarely did they ever fight or argue, Allen would protest or scold Tyki when Tyki would be a little perverted but they never argued.

"Tyki..." Allen whispered staring into Tyki's eyes before he leaned in kissing Tyki on the lips. Slowly Allen's eyes slid closed as he focused on the feeling of Tyki's warm soft lips against his own. Tyki kissed Allen back closing his eyes as well. After a short loving kiss the couple broke the kiss to look at each other again. Tyki could see the need Allen held in his eyes. Not a 'I need you because I'm horny', but 'I need to you to hold me as close as possible and love me right now before I fall apart' need. Gently Tyki brushed some of Allen's hair back out of his face tenderly before kissing Allen again.

As they kissed Tyki gently shifted them so he was hovering over Allen not quite laying on him since Tyki was bigger and heavier than Allen. Tyki's arms were wrapped around Allen's smaller frame holding him flush against his body just as Allen needed to be held. Breaking the mini make out session so they could catch their breath Tyki kissed from the corner of Allen's mouth over to his ear. Allen's hands pressed into Tykis upper back trying to bring Tyki closer as if that was possible, he turned his head to the side a little exposing his ear and neck to Tyki. One hand trailed down between their entwined bodies dipping down between Allen's pale slender legs, gently Tyki pushed one finger inside Allen's heat. It wasn't necessarily tight but that was only because they had made love before only some hours ago. Even though Allen was still loose Tyki was going to stretch Allen just to be safe, the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Allen.

"T-Tyki...it's fine... please..." Allen begged panting heavily as Tyki attacked his ear and neck with nips and sucking and Tyki's skillful fingers worked in Allen's entrance. Allen desperately needed to have Tyki as close as possible right now. Gently pulling his fingers out Tyki replaced them with his member earning a soft grateful moan. Both lovers were already naked because that's how they often slept. Even though Allen was really shy and tended to be uncomfortable with being naked he seemed to have adapted and come to prefer sleeping naked with Tyki because he loved the warm skin on skin contact. There was just something about laying with Tyki all naked sharing body heat that really soothed Allen.

"Are you okay?" Tyki asked as he was buried deep inside Allen who was holding him tightly. Allen had his arms and legs wrapped around Tyki with his eyes closed. He really was trying to hold Tyki as close as possible but he really could only hold Tyki so close especially if he expected Tyki to be able to move. Unable to really speak Allen just nodded a little before leaning up to kiss Tyki again. Tyki started to move in and out of Allen slow and gentle, he didn't feel like this was a time to go fast and hard. Right now Allen needed tender love so that's what Tyki would give him. Tyki and Allen's tongues danced together slightly between them and in Allen's mouth causing a little saliva to trickle down Allen's chin but Allen didn't mind. All Allen could really focus on was the pleasure and love he could feel from Tyki.

"T-Tyki..." Allen moaned softly in warning so Tyki could know he was drawing close to his limit. Tyki didn't really need the warning though as he could already tell Allen was close by how he was trembling in Tyki's arms and how much Allen's member that was rubbing against both of their abdomens was leaking pre cum. As Tyki was drawing close to his climax as well Tyki claimed Allen's lips in a tender loving kiss. Soon both lovers released at the same time moaning into their kiss. Gently pulling out of his lover Tyki looked down at Allen who looked rather worn out from a rather gentle love making. Allen's eyes were dull and tired barely open and his hold on Tyki wasn't as tight as it had been before. Laying down beside Allen Tyki pulled him close wrapping his arms around Allen as well as one of his legs leaving them a tangled mess. Allen hid his face in Tyki's chest now breathing softly.

"Sorry for waking you up..." Allen mumbled barely awake now as he was calmed down and feeling good thanks to Tyki. The Portuguese lover scoffed softly in amusement as he nuzzled Allen's hair cradling Allen's head to his chest.

"Its okay really. I don't mind. Even if I had to work tomorrow I wouldn't be mad... If you need me wake me up, if its the middle of the day and you need me...just call me. I will be there for you no matter if its just to hug you or talk to you. Can you sleep now?" Tyki asked softly. If Allen couldn't sleep than he would figure something else out. Or if he needed to he would just stay up all night and hold Allen. 4  
"Yes..." Allen whispered yawning softly. He could barely understand what he was saying or hearing since he was so close to falling back asleep. So Allen could fall asleep and get the rest he needed and deserved Tyki stayed quiet. Closing his eyes as well Tyki slowly fell asleep shortly after Allen had.


	3. Tyki x Allen Stolen Innocence

**AN: So I stole this one from my story um...shit what's it called... Drawn to You. Sorry i have a lot of stories here and on my computer... Tyki x Allen.**

 **~Stolen innocence.~**

His innocence had been stolen... taken away from him... shattered and he could only watch as the Noah stole the small crystal from his left arm. It didn't look like most innocence the white haired exorcist had collected. It held the cross shape it had when it had been imbedded in his hand. Allen had to close his eyes tears rolling down his face as he heard the innocence shatter. It wasn't the heart as Suman's innocence was still there. As the noah was adjust his gloves Allen reached out picking up Suman's innocence for Timcanpy to take. The golden golem hesitated but took the innocence before flying off as fast as possible.

Now it was only Tyki Mikk and Allen, the noah stood facing the side lighting a cigarette as Allen stared up at the moon. At least he saved Suman's innocence. All Allen could think about was how he couldn't keep walking as he had vowed to do. At the same time Allen couldn't help but realize that he hadn't lived at all. All he had ever done was fight or struggle to survive. Slowly Allen sat up as best he could with his right hand broken he couldn't use it to sit up and his left arm was gone, guess it was a good thing his core was so strong thanks to his work outs.

"Mikk... You're going to kill me... That's your mission right?" Allen asked softly as he stared up at the noah. Turning to face Allen Tyki removed the cigarette from between his lips blowing out smoke before smirking.

"Yes. I'm going to kill you. But since you are such a fighter, so strong and determined you have earned my respect so... I will let you die slowly~. You will feel your death slowly creeping up on you~. So splendid~." Tyki's smirk grew as he replied to Allen's question. Slowly Tyki walked a little closer to Allen who was still as determined as ever even as he accepted his fate.

"So... would you be willing to to grant a dying boy one wish?" Allen asked a little more confident as he spoke still staring up at Tyki who's glowing golden eyes showed his curiosity.

"Hm... I suppose I can do that. Depends on what it is." Tyki knelt down in front of Allen to be eye level with the exorcist. He took another hit from his cigarette slowly blowing the smoke right in Allen's face. Despite the rude gesture Allen stood his ground. Figuratively speaking of course.

"You're the Noah of Pleasure right...? Pleasure is your like... thing right?" Allen started as he stared into Tyki's golden eyes which widened in surprise and delight.

"Oh my word Shounen~! Such an entertaining delight as always! Are you asking me for pleasure~?" Tyki chuckled rather enjoying Allen's company. Allen was so unpredictable. It made the exorcist so entertaining. Tyki couldn't deny that he rather intrigued by the feisty little exorcist.

"Well... No one should die without knowing pleasure right? You can't deny that with as addicted to pleasure as you are." Allen remarked rather calmly. It was clear that Allen wasn't joking about asking Tyki for pleasure. That made Tyki all the more interested in Allen.

"Ah well I do suppose you are right there dear Shounen~. Though I must say it is actually a little on the surprising side that someone hasn't showed you pleasure yet. You are so innocent looking it simply calls like a siren for someone to fuck you hard~." Tyki replied putting his cigarette out on the ground. A gasp escaped soft lips as Allen was suddenly pushed down onto his back. Allen blushed staring at Tyki's deft hands that worked at the buttons of his exorcist coat. To be honest Allen didn't think that Tyki would go slow or bother with all of his clothing. Allen was the enemy, though this was his dying wish, and Tyki was the Noah of Pleasure so maybe that's just how Tyki was. And that was how Tyki was. He may be sadistic but pleasure is best when both participants enjoy it to the fullest.

Once Allen's coat was open Tyki started working on Allen's shirt. Tyki sat Allen up so his arm slipped out of the sleeve before Tyki laid Allen back down. He aimed to use Allen's coat as a sort of blanket under Allen mainly for Allen since it was a small coat due to Allen being so short. Though the coat was long enough to keep Tyki's knees clean since he would soon be between Allen's legs. It actually did excite Tyki a little to think of what it would be like to be inside Allen's tight virgin heat. Another gasp escaped Allen as Tyki used his Choose ability to remove Allen's boots, pants and boxers. Suddenly completely exposed Allen blushed darker as he closed his legs trying to hide from Tyki.

"Now now Shounen~. You asked for this~. So no hiding~." Tyki smirked as he parted Allen's legs sitting between them so Allen couldn't close his legs and hide again. As Allen laid bare on the ground Tyki took the time to visually explore the young exorcists pale slender body. On more than one occasion Tyki had actually found himself wondering what Allen's naked body looked like, what his skin felt like. So agreeing to fulfill Allen's dying wish allowed him that one chance to do so. Since Allen was going to die after this Tyki was going to make sure he got his fill this one time to sate his curiosity. That was he could kill Allen with no regrets. Pulling one of his gloves off with his teeth Tyki reached out lightly running his hand down Allen's chest exploring the soft warm skin earning a shiver of pleasure when he skimmed over a certain spot on Allen's side. Running over Allen's abdomen Tyki's hand stopped At Allen's now fully hard member. Teasing the head of Allen's member with his fingers earning another shiver and a soft moan Tyki spoke.

"My my Shounen~. To be honest you are a little bigger than I thought you would be~." Tyki commented as his his fingers lightly trailed down Allen's length to the base of Allen's member. Allen gasped arching his back a little, his cheeks darkened more as he closed his eyes. Allen had never even touched himself before, he had never had the need to, he was so focused on the akuma he never had any time for himself. Which that was one reason why he had asked this of Tyki, if he was dying then he could be a little selfish and take just a little time for himself. "Hm... Shounen you are completely innocent aren't you~?" Tyki hummed noting how sensitive Allen was to such light touches. Watching Allen's angelic face Tyki gently gripped Allen's member slowly stroking Allen's member.

"M-Mikk..." Allen moaned softly arching his back again rolling his hips a little with the motion of Tyki's hand. Allen didn't really even realize he was moving his hips, it was mostly on instinct to get more friction from Tyki.

"Easy Shounen~. You're going to cum soon at this rate~." Tyki cooed removing his other glove with his teeth before reaching down circling the tip of Allen's member with his free hand stopping to tease the tip that was leaking pre cum heavily at this point. Bringing his fingers to his lips he licked the pre cum off the tips of his fingers watching as Allen's eyes widened.

"W-why did... why did you do that?!" Allen asked completely confused as he stared up at Tyki. Wasn't that disgusting? Silver eyes watched as Tyki reached down again coating his fingers with Allen's pre cum this time he held his fingers out in front of Allen's lips.

"You taste rather good you know Shounen~? I wonder what your cum tastes like~. I'll bet its sweet~." Tyki watched Allen turn his head to the side when the young exorcist realized Tyki was trying to get him to lick his fingers clean of the pre cum. Sighing as Allen refused Tyki decided to put the pre cum to better use. It was no surprise when the exorcist tensed up as Tyki gently pressed a finger to Allen's entrance. Gently Tyki traced circles around Allen's entrance waiting for Allen to relax. It puzzled Tyki a little as to why exactly he was being so gentle with Allen, who was the enemy, who Tyki wanted nothing more then to break in body and soul. Despite the desire to torture the young exorcist at the same time, right now, he wanted to be gentle. To show Allen the best pleasure he could which require being gentle at first. When Allen relaxed enough by the gentle coaxing Tyki took that chance to slowly push one finger inside Allen's tight heat slowly. Each time Allen would wince or whimper Tyki would stop to let Allen adjust.

Tyki knew the importance of stretching a man properly before taking them otherwise there's all kinds of issues. The Noah of Pleasure had heard that the first time for a guy is the most painful, sort of like with a girl, but more so. Tyki wouldn't really know as this was his first time taking a male's virginity but not the first time he had taken a male. Once Tyki's finger was all the way inside Allen's heat Tyki waited for a moment before slowly moving his finger around inside Allen curling and twisting it. Allen's eyes were closed tightly tears lowly escaping them as he took deep breaths trying to relax like Tyki would gently tell him to do. As Tyki was moving his finger around the pain slowly faded away, all of a sudden Allen tensed up gasping eyes flashing open wide as intense pleasure shot up his spine startling him.

"M-Mikk!" Allen cried in pleasure his legs pressing tightly against Tyki's strong thighs. Tyki couldn't help but notice the strong muscles of Allen's pale legs. Of course Tyki's smirk grew as Allen called out his name so beautifully in pleasure, he knew why Allen felt that intense pleasure but the poor exorcist looked baffled.

"Its your prostate. Pressing against it brings the best pleasure for a man. Which makes one curious, if in your God's eyes two men having sex is a sin why put something so pleasurable that only another man would touch?" Tyki said thoughtfully as he pressed against Allen's sweet spot again making Allen cry out and squirm under Tyki. Golden eyes watched the young exorcist in fascination as he squirmed, arched, tensed up, gasped and moan. Gently Tyki added a second finger over time stretching Allen properly making sure to hit Allen's sweet spot often to dull the pain and discomfort.

"M-Mikk... odd... feel odd..." Allen panted out tilting his head back and to the side toes curling in pleasure. Even before Allen spoke Tyki knew what that "odd" feeling was in the pit of Allen's stomach. It was clear by how Allen's thighs were trembling, his muscles tightened around Tyki's fingers, Allen's breath was heavy, his member was leaking more pre cum faster as it throbbed from the built up pleasure.

"Hm~. You really are completely innocent. I truly am honored you asked me to taint you~." Tyki hummed thrusting his fingers into Allen a little rough hitting Allen's sweet spot making Allen cry out Tyki's last name as he came undone at Tyki's hands. Allen's cum coated his stomach as well as Tyki's tanned hand. Pulling his hands away Tyki raised the hand that had Allen's cum on it licking some of the fluid off.

"I was right~. You taste so sweet~." Slowly Allen opened his eyes a little looking up at Tyki watching him as he recovered from his very first orgasm. Allen's eyes trailed down watching as the Noah of Pleasure was kneeling between his legs undoing his dress pants soon freeing his hard member. Tyki's smirk grew prideful as Allen's eyes widened greatly when he saw Tyki's member. It was long and thick, no wonder the poor boy looked so nervous. Well at least the boy got the chance to see a nice one before he dies and he didn't have the chance to be disappointed seeing the size of an average one.

"Th-That... no way... It won't... won't fit..." Allen was panicking a little. Tyki's fingers had caused some pain but they would be nothing compared to that.

"Don't worry boy~. It'll fit~. Just stay relaxed." Tyki said leaning over Allen one hand by the younger one's head the other hand on Allen's thigh caressing it gently. Expectantly Allen tensed up as he felt the tip of Tyki's member press against his entrance. Tightly closing his eyes Allen whimpered softly as Tyki slowly started to enter Allen. New tears fell from Allen's eyes, Tyki's member was way bigger than his fingers. Allen's muscles were stretched further which was the source of the pain. Once Tyki was all the way in Allen's tight heat a groan of appreciation escaped the Noah. Allen fit him so perfectly it was almost like Allen was made for him. The way Allen's muscles clung to him coaxing him in deeper pulled at the Noah's darker side calling to his darker side like a siren. So badly did Tyki want to just start thrusting, and he very well could since Allen was going to be killed later anyway but that wasn't the deal he made with Allen and Tyki was a gentleman, a man of his word.

"Are you okay?" Tyki asked staring down at Allen who's eyes were still closed tightly with his head turned to the side. Slowly one silver eye opened a little looking up at Tyki. There was no fear in Allen's eyes. Surprisingly his silver eyes still held that burning determination.

"I'm...okay... I've felt worse..." Allen breathed out wishing he could reach out and touch Tyki but his only hand was broken so he couldn't.

"Okay. I'm going to start moving now so try not to freak out. It wouldn't be much fun if you did. The point of being connected to another person is so that both enjoy it. That is why I detest rapists. It defeats the purpose."

"Um... Tyki... I know you are the expert of sex and all but... should you really be talking about that sort of thing at a time like this...?" Allen tried not to offend Tyki but it was a little odd hearing Tyki talking about his hate for rapists while inside of him.

"Hm... Good point. Sorry shounen." Tyki leaned down surprising Allen with a kiss on his lips. At first Allen didn't know what to as Tyki kissed him since he had never kissed anyone before. But over time Allen gained the confidence to start gently kissing Tyki back. It thrilled Tyki for Allen to participate in the kiss. With Allen distracted as Tyki deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into Allen's hot wet sweet tasting mouth Tyki slowly started to pull out of Allen almost Allen the way before slowly trusting back into Allen's tight heat making Allen moan into the kiss. The thrusts were slow and gentle at first, when Allen started to roll his hips a little to match Tyki's movements Tyki started to move harder and faster into Allen earning such sweet moans from Allen.

"Mm... ah... M-Mikk..." Allen moaned out as he wrapped his legs around Tyki's waist allowing Tyki deeper access. It was no wonder to Allen why Tyki was the Noah of Pleasure, Allen was in a complete pleasure high as Tyki constantly hit his sweet spot dead on with each powerful thrust. It was obvious that Allen was yet again close to his climax, luckily thanks to the intense tight heat around Tyki's member he was close as well.

"You need to cum don't you~? I can feel how close you are~. Go ahead and cum Allen~." Tyki whispered low in Allen's ear. The closeness to Allen's face allowed Tyki to feel the heat that began to radiate off Allen's cheeks as he blushed due to Tyki's dirty talk that clearly excited Allen.

"H-Hah... D-Don't talk like that..." Allen panted his legs pressing harder against Tyki.

"Why not~? You seem to like it~." Tyki purred low in Allen's ear nibbling his ear lobe. Allen moaned arching his body up into Tyki's, his body felt like it was on fire as the pleasure coursed through his veins.

"N-no... I-I don't... A-ah!" Allen cried out tensing up as he reached his climax for the second time that night. Tyki groaned low in his throat as he felt Allen's muscles clamp down around his aching member. Out of pride Tyki was never one to finish before his partner and that took self control. A few thrusts more after Allen came Tyki followed suite releasing deep inside Allen making the other let out a whining moan at the oddly pleasant feeling of Tyki filling him with his hot sticky cum. Pulling out Tyki redressed himself and as Allen lay panting recovering from his orgasm Tyki redressed him as well. Tyki felt Allen deserved more respect then to be found dead naked. a part of Tyki though also simply didn't want anyone else to see the teen naked.

"Dear Shounen... Since you are going to die... I will be completely honest with you, so far you've been rather honest with me so its only fair. You are the best that I have ever had. A bit of a shame really..." Tyki sighed a little as he placed his top hat on his head after running his hand through his dark curly hair. Holding his hand out palm up making a purple glowing butterfly appear Tyki reached back down placing the teaze on Allen's chest over his heart. "Sorry Shounen... your turn to hold up your end of the bargain."

"I know... Its okay Tyki... I'm tired, so tired... So... Its okay. Besides... I'd rather die by your hand then anyone elses. Thank you..." Allen spoke softly as he closed his eyes waiting for the end to come. Gently Tyki pushed the teaze in to Allen's chest watching Allen wince as the teaze bit a hole in his heart.

"Good night Shounen." Tyki said placing a kiss on Allen's forehead before stepping away from the exorcist. For some reason he couldn't leave the opening in the forest until he thought that Allen had died. Something about Allen dying alone made Tyki uneasy and that confused him deeply. When Tyki figured Allen had died or was very near dead he left needing to get as far from the exorcist as possible.


	4. Cross x Allen Our love

**AN: Borrowed this scene from My apprentice, my master, our love.**

 **~Our Love~**

Laying on his bed with his back against the headboard Cross smoked watching Allen clean the old dusty alcohol bottle littered room. Cross hadn't told Allen to clean nor had he expected Allen to but it seemed Allen did not approve of the state of the room. Allen really was surprised at the condition of the room since his master hated filth. Once the room was clean to Allen's satisfaction he went over to his master laying down on him.

"You comfy there kid?" Cross asked looking down at Allen who was resting his head on Cross' stomach. Allen nodded turned his head to hide his face a little bit. Slowly Allen turned so he was laying on his stomach on top of Cross. A small smirk graced the elder's lips that held his cigarette as he watched Allen place a gentle kiss on his stomach. "What are you doing hm~?"

"Nothing~." Allen said innocently placing another kiss a little lower. Chuckling softly Cross put out his cigarette in the ash tray on the night stand, he could feel Allen tug at his shirt a little clearly trying to pull Cross' shirt out from within his pants where it had been securely tucked in until Allen had disheveled it.

"Doesn't seem like nothing kid~." Cross commented groaning low in his throat as Allen nipped at a spot close to Cross' hip. Well as close as he could on bare skin as Cross' pants were in the way. Deciding not to dignify that with a response Allen unbuckled Cross' belt before undoing the button and zipper. One thing about his master that Allen could never understand but did appreciate was how the elder never wore anything under his pants. Which at times could be rather convenient like right now for instance. Soft warm fingertips gently ran along Cross' member earning another low groan. Leaning down Allen gave the tip of Cross' hardening member a few licks. Moving to the base Allen licked along the length making sure to lick every inch of now hard flesh. Stopping occasionally he would suck on or gently nip at certain spots along the way.

"You really have a thing for biting don't you~?" Cross hummed as he ran a hand through Allen's hair undoing it from its messy bun. Leaving his hand in Allen's hair Cross watched amused as Allen started to suck on his tip before slowly engulfing his member. It was always such a huge turn on watching Allen suck him off. Those beautiful silver eyes would gently close as he focused on what his mouth was doing. Soft moans would vibrate around the flesh in his mouth while he sucked, licked and moved along his master's member. It always amazed Cross to see how much his apprentice seemed to enjoy such a thing. The moans Allen let out and how excited Allen would be afterwords gave tell of how much Allen liked pleasuring him. Resting his head against the headboard Cross closed his eyes savoring the feeling of Allen's wet hot mouth around his member occasionally thrusting up into Allen's mouth but not enough to choke Allen. Not that that was really possible since Allen had no gag reflex.

"Shit... Kid you really are skilled with that mouth of yours~" Cross moaned as he felt his release fast approaching. Allen hummed in appreciation of the compliment even if it was a dirty one as he swallowed around Cross' member. Pulling off of Cross' Allen licked at the leaking tip, his hand stroked the base of his master's member while he kept teasing the tip. He would lick and swirl his tongue around it paying extra attention to the slit. A gasp escaped Allen as Cross moaned Allen's name as he released. Allen felt his master's hot sticky cum splatter on his face and a little in is partly opened mouth a little he closed one eye as the fluid hit his face. "Heh~ You made a mess kiddo~" Cross teased admiring the view of his lover's cheek stained with his cum.

"Me? You should have warned me. This is your fault." Allen huffed wiping his cheek off with the back of his hand. As he was cleaning his cheek off he was pushed down onto his back.

"Can you keep quiet?" Cross asked in a hushed voice smirking down at his apprentice trapped below him.

"You know I can't Master..." Allen whispered shaking his head slowly. It was true Allen was terrible at staying quiet no matter how hard he tried Allen could not stay quiet. He was rather vocal when it came to pleasure. A sigh of relief escaped Allen's lips as Cross undid his pants easing some of the strain on Allen's hardened member. Slowly in a teasing manner Cross inch by painful inch the elder pulled off Allen's pants. Allen's excitement was clear even through his boxers that were a little damp from pre cum. With an ever growing smirk cross dropped Allen's pants onto the floor.

"It never ceases to amaze me how excited you get from sucking me off~." Cross said pulling off Allen's boxers leaving the teen in nothing but his white button up shirt. Allen tried to close his legs pulling down the hem of his shirt trying to hide. Sometimes Allen could be really shy though it rarely happened when it was just the two of them.

"What is it?" Cross asked a little softly as he leaned over Allen one hand caressing Allen's cheek.

"Master... why do you... why are you not bothered with how I look...?" Allen asked softly staring up at his master confusion in his eyes. Sighing Cross rested his head on Allen's shoulder.

"Why do you not see what I see? Allen you are the most beautiful person i have ever seen. Its not about how you look though. Its about how you make me feel." It was hard for Cross to be so honest about his feelings. Much like how it was hard for Allen to be honest about his own feelings. But Cross knew Allen needed to hear the truth so for Allen's sake he would say it. "You make me feel more alive then I ever have before. You make me feel love and feel loved. You love me unconditionally even though I am such an asshole even to you sometimes. Its amazing how kind and caring you are despite how people have treated you. Its amazing how you love me even after the hell I put you through."

"Master..." Allen whispered slowly reaching up cupping Cross' cheek gently as tears filled his eyes. Gently Allen pulled Cross down into a gentle tender kiss which Cross of course returned. Allen moaned into the kiss as Cross slipped his hand under Allen's long shirt massaging his member. It was clear Allen was about to reach his climax as Allen started to tremble from the pleasure, his breathing quickened and he moaned louder and more frequently into the sloppy wet kissed he and Cross shared. "Master...master...mm master... Ma-" Allen's moaning was cut off as Cross covered his mouth with his hand when it was clear Allen was going to get too loud right before Allen released on himself and on Cross' hand. Laying there panting softly Allen watched Cross pull away from him sitting back in the same position he had been in when Allen had been cleaning. Allen sat up pouting a little.

"What? Why are you pouting at me?" Cross asked watching Allen continue to pout at him.

"Its been over a week Master... I don't want to just stop at some foreplay..." Allen whined softly crawling over closer to Cross who smirked a little.

"You can be so demandy you know that~?" Cross teased pulling Allen close wrapping one arm around Allen's waist holding Allen flush against his body while pressing three fingers to Allen's soft lips that were a little wet from their kisses earlier. Knowing what to do Allen slowly opened his mouth just enough to take the fingers into his mouth licking and sucking on them staring softly into Cross' eyes as he did.

When Cross deemed his fingers coated well enough with Allen's help he pulled his fingers away but was careful not to hurt Allen. Reaching behind his apprentice Cross groped one of Allen's cheeks squeezing it a little earning a soft moan from Allen who was nibbling on his earlobe some. A low hum of approval escaped Cross as he heard and felt Allen moan low in his ear when he slowly pushed the first finger inside of the needy teen. It didn't take long for Cross to get worked up again thanks to Allen's breathy moans in his ear as he worked to stretch him.

"M-Master please... I'm prepared enough... Please i need you..." Allen's begging was always very effective on Cross. Removing his fingers from Allen's now thoroughly stretched entrance Cross gently pushed Allen down onto his back. Sitting on his knees now Cross pushed down his pants so they weren't in the way but was stopped from moving when Allen sat up tugging at his shirt again. Sitting still Cross let Allen unbutton his shirt pushing it off of him when it was open all the way. When his shirt was off Cross shifted so he could remove his pants as his demandy apprentice wished. This kid seemed to have the elder wrapped around his little finger and Cross really had no idea how Allen had done it.

Once he was fully undressed Cross leaned over Allen once more who had removed his own shirt when his master had been busy undressing himself. Holding Allen's legs behind his knees Cross gently spread Allen's legs so he would have access to Allen's entrance. Lining himself up Cross slowly pushed his way inside of the welcoming heat of his lover earning sweet moans from his lover below him. Buried all the way inside of Allen's tight heat Cross stayed still until Allen showed he was ready by rolling his hips a little. The teen was always so impatient it seemed. Cross held a slow but powerful pace. Allen buried his face in Cross' neck and shoulder gently biting it to muffled his pleasure filled moans as he was getting lost in pure ecstasy.

"A-Ah... Master..." Allen moaned rolling his hips to match each thrust of his master. His moans because faster and more frequent as Cross started to thrust faster and harder. Wrapping his arms around his master's broad shoulders Allen held his as close as possible his somewhat long nails dragging along Cross' back leaving red marks but didn't break the skin. Feeling Allen scratch his back made Cross groan, it didn't hurt him if anything he kind of liked it.

"A-ah!" Allen cried out throwing his head back as Cross picked up the pace hitting his sweet spot dead on with each powerful thrust. Arching his body flush against the bigger stronger one above him Allen moaned and panted heavily as he pulled on a lower part of Cross' long red hair making him wince a little. It was clear Allen was nearing his climax by how he was trembling and by the sounds Allen was making.

"Come on~. Cum for me already~." Cross groaned low in Allen's ear knowing the effects his commands had on the teen. It wasn't too surprising that Allen tended to like being controlled in the bedroom. He was very submissive and enjoyed following orders from Cross. With a pleasured moan of his master's name Allen tensed up as he released on himself and Cross' stomachs. The combination of Allen tightening around him and one more good thrust had Cross groaning releasing deep inside of his apprentice who moaned softly when Cross' fluids filled him up. It was always a strange but oddly pleasurable feeling whenever Cross would release inside of him. Slowly Cross pulled out of Allen laying down beside him for a little while.

"Thank you Master..." Allen mumbled as he slowly fell asleep curled up against Cross' side. Running his fingers through Allen's hair Cross stayed up to watch Allen sleep for a while. -  
When Cross woke up later that night he found his bed missing a rather important body. Sitting up in bed brushing his hair back out of his face Cross looked to the attached bathroom. The door was open a little, the light was on and he could hear running water. So that was where Allen had went. Before Cross could get out of bed however, the water was turned off, the sound of the curtain being pulled back could be heard. Soon Allen walked into the room with a large fluffy towel wrapped around most of his body. It covered over his shoulders to down around his knees. The towel was so large on Allen cause one Allen was a small person and two the towels were Cross', they were meant to cover his much larger body.

"Feel better?" Cross asked pulling out a cigarette lighting it as Allen walked over to the bed crawling on to it. Allen laid down resting his head on Cross' lap laying on his side looking up at his master watching him.

"Yes. It was really nice. Had to clean up the mess someone made." Allen hummed reaching up to play with a strand of red hair that hung down over Cross' shoulder. Cross looked down watching Allen with a very subtle gentle smile.

"Ah yes. But you seem to enjoy it when I do so. Do you realize you moan whenever I cum inside of you?" Cross commented still staring down at Allen who was now blushing bright red.

"M-Master! You pervert! Why would you point that out!?" Allen scolded his master for saying something so perverted. Cross chuckled at Allen's reaction, the kid made it seem like Cross had never said anything dirty to him before.

"It was just an observation. You do moan when I fill you up with my cum~." Cross smirked as he always enjoyed riling Allen up. It amazed Cross how shy and embarrassed Allen could get after all the things they had done over the years. Allen huffed rolling over so his back was to Cross.


	5. Lavi x Allen Kinky Love one

**AN: So yay Lavi x Allen... My first requested chapter/pairing! This was easier to write than I thought. I've wanted to write Laven for a while but got stuck... But writing a AU-ish version made it easier. There will be more of this 'story' later cause I like it.  
**

 **~Kinky Love~ Chapter one**

One young adult was laying in bed naked under the covers. His white hair was a mess on the pillow, his back exposed as the blanket pooled down around his hips due to tossing and turning as he slept. As he slept soundly his red headed lover snuck up on him crawling under the covers one arm wrapping around his pale lover's waist as he started to rub his hard on against the other's backside. A soft groan escaped the sleeping lover as the red head rubbed against him.

"Lavi...can't you wake me up before trying to dry hump me...?" Allen groaned not really moving since he hadn't wanted to wake up but it was hard to sleep through someone humping against your backside.

"Aw...Allen... you looked so sexy asleep I didn't want to wake you." Lavi said with a grin as he was rubbing his member between Allen's buttcheeks. Rubbing his member between Allen's cheeks was much like a guy rubbing their cock between a girls breasts. Allen's cheeks were so soft, warm and round.

"Well you ended up waking me anyway..." Allen muttered nuzzling his pillow as if trying to fall back asleep. This wasn't the first time Lavi had done this sort of thing to Allen as he slept. Lavi smirked as his hand roamed down Allen's body gently gripping Allen's half hard member making Allen gasp.

"You seem to like the attention...short stack~..." Lavi whispered in Allen's ear making the albino shiver in pleasure. That was always a sure fire way to get Allen all hot and bothered, whisper in Allen's ear or caress his ear.

"D-Don't do that..." Allen protested but he couldn't deny that he really was enjoying this. Another gasp escaped Allen while he gripped the bedding as Lavi gently thrust into Allen's entrance. Allen was still loose from their love session they had partaken in before Allen's nap. Both lovers were laying on their side Allen's back against Lavi's chest as Lavi gently thrust in and out of Allen. Lavi attacked Allen's neck with love nips, kisses and sucked on the pale skin here and there leaving bright red marks. Even though they were actually going at a more gentle slow pace it felt really good since it was so intimate and loving.

"You like it when I go real slow don't you~? So you can really feel my cock slide in and out of you~." Lavi said in a low seductive tone as he sucked on a spot right behind Allen's ear making Allen let out a long pleasurable moan as he gripped the pillow tighter. Allen couldn't deny that what Lavi said was true. It did feel really good for Lavi to go slow because he could feel every inch of Lavi's member slide in and out of him. But he would never admit it...and he didn't have to because his body always admitted the truth. Allen's member was already heavily leaking precum as Lavi slowly thrust in and out of Allen taking his time since Allen loved it like that. It was slightly teasing but mostly intimate.

"Lavi...ah~...please...more..." Allen begged pressing back against Lavi begging both verbally and physically. Lavi grinned reaching around gently making Allen look over at him claiming his lips in a deep passionate kiss. A whine of loss left Allen as Lavi pulled out of Allen's welcoming heat.

"Hush hush~. I'm going to give you what you want~." Lavi replied with a smirk as he made Allen roll onto his back which Lavi then placed a pillow under Allen's hips before getting between Allen's legs. Allen wrapped his legs around Lavi loosely while his feet were sort of between Lavi's legs in a sense. Lavi wrapped one arm around Allen's waist propping his hips up even more as he thrust back into Allen this time slow but hard making Allen moan in appreciation.

"Y-Yeah...Lavi~ L-Like that...~" Allen moaned pushing his hips against Lavi's hips each time he would thrust into Allen. Lavi leaned down kissing Allen as he continued to thrust slow but hard into Allen driving his lover inside. It didn't take Allen long at all before he was crying Lavi's name in pleasure his body arching up into Lavi's as he came hard on his abdomen. Lavi came inside of Allen after a few more thrusts. Once he spilled all his seed inside of Allen's backside he slowly pulled out looking down with a perverted grin watching his cum leak out of Allen's backside.

"Heh-heh~. You're a mess~." Lavi said admiring his cum covered lover. He was a pervert so of course he loved seeing Allen covered in cum. One time poor Allen had been covered in quite a bit of it since Lavi had felt pretty kinky that night and kept pulling out to coat Allen in his cum each time he came. He was pretty sure he had the picture of Allen covered in cum that night somewhere... He should look for that soon~. Or do it again soon...Allen seemed to like that as much as he had if not more.

"Shut up..." Allen muttered rolling back onto his side clearly planning on going back to sleep. Lavi chuckled as he laid down on his side still sort of between Allen's legs as he held Allen close. He nuzzled Allen's soft white hair as Allen slowly fell back asleep.

"I love you my kinky little shota~. Next time I might tease you with some toys~." Lavi whispered thinking Allen was asleep.

"Do that and you can only masturbate for a week." Allen threatened not opening his eyes. Lavi chuckled kissing Allen's cheek.

"I doubt you will be saying that when I do it~." Lavi replied knowing he would make Allen beg for his cock after teasing him with toys. Allen always begged for it no matter how much he said he wouldn't accept or beg for Lavi.


	6. Devit x Allen Loyalty

**AN: This is actually part of a future chapter for Loyalty. Devit x Allen.**

 **~Loyalty~**

A little over a month later Allen and Devit were spending some time at Devit's new place watching some movies, eating snacks and drinking some wine. Allen was only having one glass of wine though since he was such a light weight when it came to drinking. They were sitting on the couch with a blanket draped over them both they were sort of sitting shoulder to shoulder. It was really nice just sitting watching movies like this, it was almost like a date...except they weren't dating.

When the movie was over both turned their head to talk to the other leaving very little space between their faces. Both stared into each others eyes and before they knew what really happened their lips were touching. At first the kiss was light and gentle but it soon turned a little more passionate. Gently Devit tangled his hand in Allen's hair nipping at Allen's bottom lip causing Allen to part his lips allowing Devit to slip his tongue into Allen's mouth exploring it slowly and curiously. Soft moans escaped Allen as Devit gently pulled Allen's hair and explored his mouth. It had been so long since he had been kissed like that and it felt amazing.

Breaking the kiss after some time both were breathing a little heavy and Allen was blushing deeply. His heart was racing and he was a little confused. Allen knew how he felt about Devit at this point...but did that kiss convey how Devit felt or was Devit just lonely and drunk? Suddenly Devit was pulling him into another kiss. Allen let the kiss go for a moment but gently pushed Devit away his hands on the other;s shoulders.

"Wait...Devit... are you drunk...?" Allen asked looking at Devit keeping him at a short distance. Devit had had at least two glasses of wine and had never showed he had any interest in Allen to this degree...right? Well Allen had thought before that maybe he did but wasn't sure if that was in his head because he liked Devit.

"No. I've only had two glasses... I'm not a light weight... I'm sorry Allen... I've wanted to do that for a long time now...I thought it was okay because you didn't push me away and... I thought maybe...you might like me too..." Devit was a little worried he had misread the mood.

"I do...I just...didn't know if you liked me too..." Allen replied slowly removing his hands from Devit's shoulders allowing him the ability to move again.

"Allen...I'm kissing you aren't I? That kinda means I like you." Devit said with a grin before leaning over kissing Allen some more. He found he couldn't get enough of Allen's lips, the soft warm feel of them and the timid shy passion there in the kiss. Allen couldn't get enough of the feelings he got from Devit's kiss, he forgot what it felt like to be appreciated like this. Gently Devit pushed Allen down onto his back allowing Devit to hover over Allen the kiss not breaking as they moved. When Devit's hand left Allen's hair lightly trailing down over Allen's neck Allen tensed up for a second but he relaxed as Devit's hand kept moving down. Devit's hand slipped under Allen's shirt gently rubbing his side for a bit before slowly moving up. Devit moved slowly so Allen could stop him before he went somewhere Allen wasn't comfortable with him being at just yet. But Devit managed to get all the way to one of Allen's nipples allowing him to play with it.

Breaking the kiss Devit allowed Allen to catch his breath again as Devit started kissing Allen's neck nipping and sucking on it a little as he did. He left marks here and there on Allen's neck rewards with soft moans every so often. After teasing one of Allen's nipples for a while before his hand moved to tease the other one. Devit learned an interesting thing when he nibbled on Allen's ear making Allen moan louder blushing bright red.

"D-Devit not there..." Allen begged softly as he turned his head away from Devit trying to protect his ear from Devit. It seemed a huge weak point of Allen's was his ears. Devit would have to remember that.

"Allen...I want to make love to you..." Devit said softly as he hovered over Allen looking down into his silvery eyes.

"I...It's okay... we can... do that..." Allen replied nodding his head a little. He was embarrassed since no one had seen him naked for over a year and really only one person had seen him in such a state... his ex husband. So starting fresh with someone...it was like his first time all over again making him a little nervous.

"We'll go slow Allen...and if you change your mind you can say so..." Devit said in a soft caring tone. He cared for Allen and definitely didn't want to make Allen uncomfortable with this sort of thing. Gently Allen cupped Devit's cheeks making Devit stare into his eyes as Allen stared up at him.

"I won't change my mind... Devit...You make me feel something I haven't in over a year... and I don't want it to stop... so...please... make love to me..." Allen begged softly before pulling Devit down into a tender loving kiss. Devit happily kissed Allen back with as much tender love as Allen was giving him. Once they broke the kiss Devit gently picked Allen up carrying him upstairs to his room. As Devit carried Allen the younger male wrapped his arms around Devit smiling almost like a high school girl getting attention from her crush. In Devit's room Devit gently set Allen down on the bed before kneeling down in front of Allen taking his hand kissing it tenderly. Allen blushed as he watched Devit show him such affection. Gently Allen pulled Devit up onto the bed so they were both laying on their side facing each other with next to no space between them. Allen kissed Devit getnly again as he was unable to stop showing Devit tender affection. As they kissed slow and sensually they gently stripped each other down till they were completely bare. Carefully Allen rolled them over so he was on top of Devit as Allen was on top of him.

"Devit... want to do a 69...?" Allen asked with a blush since it was so awkward to him to ask such a thing especially since it was their first time being intimate. Such a position wasn't something Allen often did with Tyki which was part of the reason he wanted to do it but the other part was because he wanted to pleasure Devit as much as possible and in such a position Devit could work on stretching Allen if he wanted to.

"Yeah we can do that." Devit replied with a smile as he gently rubbed Allen's back caressing his soft porcelain like skin. Allen kissed Devit's lips once more before he turned around so he was face to face with Devit's half hard member. He started by licking from the base up to the tip of Devit's member coating every inch in saliva as best he could before he started to stroke Devit's member as he licked and sucked on Devit's member. As Allen paid attention to Devit's member Devit sort of sat up one had caressing Allen's backside as he kissed the other side of his backside. While Allen was busy starting to deep throat Devit's member he was taken by surprise when he felt Devit's tongue trailing around his entrance. Pulling off of Devit's member Allen let out a surprised moan as he felt Devit's tongue push inside his entrance. Devit wasn't surprised Allen was as tight as he was since Allen hadn't had sex in so long.

Once over the shock of Devit's tongue starting the process of stretching Allen the albino went back to deep throating Devit's member swallowing around it as he moved his head up and down trying his very best to pleasure Devit. Allen moaned around Devit's member as Devit started to gently add a finger as Devit's tongue continued to tease his tight entrance. After some time Devit had three fingers inside of Allen moving in and out of his heat stretching his entrance and often hitting Allen's sweet spot as Allen was sucking on his member switching back and forth between deep throating it and just teasing it with his tongue and stroking it.

"Devit~!" Allen cried out tensing up as he couldn't hold back anymore. He ended up splattering cum on Devit's abdomen which Devit didn't really mind. A gasp escaped Allen as suddenly cum splattered on his face and neck in a few rather voluminous spurts. Shifting so he was facing Devit sitting on the bed one eye closed due to the fact that there was cum on his eye.

"I am so sorry!" Devit said quickly grabbing tissues wiping his cum off of Allen's face. He hadn't warned Allen because it had happened so suddenly... Allen calling out to him like that sent Devit over the edge rather quickly so he hadn't had time to warn Allen properly.

"It's okay Devit... It was just a surprising amount..." Allen commented after Devit finished wiping his face clean. Devit leaned over tossing the tissues into the waste bin near his bed that had more tissues filled with his cum than Devit cared to admit. What, a guy had needs okay? And when you couldn't have sex with your crush that was really only the next best option...

"Was it? That's no more than usual..." Devit said as he sat back in his spot facing Allen not really thinking that was more than he usually released when he came. But for Allen that was more than usual because Allen himself definitely didn't release that much and Tyki never had either. Allen waved it off before he laid down on his back with his head on the pillow. Understanding what Allen wanted Devit moved to hover over Allen once more. "Do you really want to continue? We can stop here for the day... There's no rush." Devit said wanting Allen to know he had complete control of how far they went today.

"Devit...I want to go all the way..." Allen said loosely wrapping his leg around Devit's legs. Nodding Devit wrapped an arm around Allen's waist raising Allen's hips knowing it would help make things easier on Allen. Gently Devit entered Allen treating this as if it was Allen's first time. Soft moans escaped Allen as he felt filled for the first time in a long time. He had forgotten how good it could feel to be connected to someone he cared for in such in intimate way. Once Devit was all the way inside Allen he waited until Allen showed it was okay to start moving. When Allen was growing impatient of waiting for Devit to move he started to roll his hips against Devit to show it was okay to move. So Devit started off slow and gentle at first but over time with pleas from Allen Devit went harder and faster. Allen moaned, panted, cried Devit's name and writhed around under Devit completely lost in the amazing pleasure he felt thanks to Devit. To Devit it was such an amazing erotic sight seeing Allen writhe around, eyes hazed over in lust, knowing it was all because of him.

"Devit~!" Allen cried out his voice a little raw from all his cries of pleasure as he finally reached his climax once again. He moaned softly when he felt Devit fill him with his hot sticky cum a few thrusts after Allen had climaxed. Devit sort of collapsed on top of Allen breathing heavily while still connected to Allen intimately. Allen wrapped his arms around Devit holding him close as they recovered from their orgasms. After some time Devit gently pulled out of Allen laying beside him. They laid with Allen's back to Devit's chest Allen lacing his fingers with Devit's as Devit draped his arm over Allen's body. Allen tucked his and Devit's hands under his chin rather comfortable like that. Devit kissed Allen's bare shoulder as he held the albino close.

"I love you Allen..." Devit whispered kissing Allen's shoulder again.

"I love you too Devit..." Allen said softly barely awake since he was so comfortable in Devit's arms. Cuddling with each other the new lovers soon fell asleep not realizing their lives were about to become a living hell.


	7. Adam x Allen Porn star

**AN: I originally planned for this to be a Tyki x Allen scene but I'll make it an Adam x Allen one. And also there would probably be a few chapters to this one. Allen be a porn star~~ XD This is for the Earl x Allen prompt in my reviews...hope you approve of this...its au earl i guess.  
**

 **To Kittenanimegirl13- Thank you for reading and reviewing I'm glad you like it.**

 **To RyuakiLover- love your username. Two thank you for reading my stories. I happen to be looking at another story of mine and saw you left reviews there as well XD. Three...To answer your question about Loyalty... That was a future chapter for after they have been dating for a while.**

 **To Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia- Thank you for reading my stories and for letting me do this. Its actually a lot of fun! I LOVE Cross x Allen... Its one of my OTP which is a little odd since I have so few stories for it... There will be a few sequels for Kinky love...I think that's the one you meant. Chapter two is a way for me to make up for always making Tyki an asshole. The full fanfict is going to be nothing but love and happiness. And I like Devit better... I can't say he's adorable but I like him. I really made him o.o.c in loyalty though...**

 **~Porn star~**

The office was rather simple like any regular office. There was a nicely polished wooden desk, a desk chair, some book shelves and a couch. Currently there was an albino young man sitting on the couch wearing a white tank top, black flared skirt that was above the knees, black thigh high stockings and a pair of black flats. Allen Walker had been cross dressing for as long as he could remember, he didn't feel like a girl trapped in a guys body, he simply was a guy who liked girls clothing. Standing leaning against the desk in front of Allen was a man in about his 40's with long dark wavy hair that was tied back in a low ponytail, slight mustache and beard, tanned skin and golden honey eyes. Usually facial hair was a put off for Allen but somehow this man made it attractive. He also clearly had a decent amount of muscle to him which was nice. This man was a lot better looking than Allen had figured he would. Usually such a producer was an old, fat, hairy guy.

"So have you done anything like this before?" The man asked setting the camera down on the desk facing Allen since it was recording him. Allen crossed his legs like a lady would as he looked at the man interviewing him rather than focus on the camera.

"Not exactly no. Not with other people I mean. I did web cam videos before..." Allen admitted but wasn't ashamed of it. Doing the web cam videos he had made had been his main source of income while in high school. Yes he knew that was illegal since he had been a minor at the time but none of his clients were about to snitch on him since it was likely they would get arrested as well and he only ever did private sessions with clients never recording or posting videos. Now it was perfectly legal for Allen to be in the porn industry since he was 19 years old now.

"Okay so not camera shy~." Adam, the man interviewing Allen said with a grin. It was good that Allen wasn't camera shy. No producer wanted an actor or actress who was too shy to perform on camera. Being a little shy could be good for show but simply too shy to stick to the script was bad for business. No one wanted to watch an awkward uncomfortable actor or actress on screen. "So what type of porn are you looking to get into? Solo? Toys? Male on male? Male on female?" Adam asked though he couldn't see Allen being into male on female sex. Well he pictured Allen and the female fighting over who would be bottom in a sense. Which actually there was a category for guys getting penetrated by a woman wearing a strap on but still.

"Male on male, solo, with toys that's all fine for me." Allen answered with a soft smile shifting in his seat on the couch still focused on Adam not the camera. He had seen such interview films and to him it was weird and fake when the girls being interviewed paid too much attention to the camera. Yes Allen had watched the porn films of actresses being interviewed for porn but just to know how the process sort of went. Plus sometimes the guys were really hot in the films. Though he had never seen a guy being interviewed so he wasn't too sure if it would result in the same thing but...He was kind of hoping so now.

"Okay sounds good~. Care to give a demonstration~?" Adam asked still smirking as he moved to walk around to the other side of the desk now standing behind it waiting for Allen's answer.

"Demonstrate which?" Allen asked sitting up a little more on the couch not sure which exactly Adam wanted him to demonstrate. He watched as Adam pulled out a few items from the desk such as a bottle of lube, and a couple of different shaped vibrators and dildos. Staring at the items on the desk Allen stood up walking over to the desk picking up the bottle of lube and a simple vibrator. "Just on the couch okay?" Allen asked looking to Adam now knowing which Adam wanted him to demonstrate.

"Yes that's fine. And might I suggest you keep the stockings on~?" Adam suggested with a smirk knowing a lot of men tended to like the sight of usually females in just stockings. Allen nodded before he made his way back to the couch setting the lube and the vibrator down. Of course like he used to for the web cam Allen put on a little bit of a show as he undressed until he was in only his stockings. Adam was now holding the camera to record Allen so he could move around and get better angles on Allen. Sitting down on the couch Allen had his feet up on the edge of the couch with his legs spread to expose his member and entrance. Picking up the lube Allen coated three of his fingers really well before he reached down between his legs rubbing his index finger around his entrance teasingly a little bit before he started to push his finger inside of himself to stretch his entrance properly. Adam moved in a little closer to get a nice close up of Allen's work which also allowed him to admire that Allen took great care of his body. Allen was quite the little shota who seemed to shave everywhere and didn't seem to miss a single spot.

After Allen was properly stretched with three fingers he picked up the vibrator that was still in its package showing that it was clean and unused. That made Allen a lot more comfortable to do this since he was big on hygiene and everything. Once the vibrator was free from the package Allen coated it in lube for easier penetration for him. Carefully Allen started to push the vibrator inside of his entrance making sure Adam could see what he was doing as he did. Soft moans escaped Allen as he felt the vibrator slide inside of him. Allen pushed the vibrator slowly to tease himself a little because he liked liked to be teased a little bit to be driven mad. When the vibrator was finally inside of Allen he looked down between his legs to look at the vibrator sticking out of him a little so he could turn it on.

"A-ah!" Allen cried out in pleasure throwing his head back as soon as the vibrations against his sweet spot sent shock waves of pleasure through his body. He had accidentally set the vibrator on the highest setting which he hadn't expected hence why he had been a little startled by the intense pleasure. When he finally recovered from the shock Allen turned the setting down so he could actually focus on what he was doing. He had to focus on putting on a bit of a show not try to come as soon as possible. No one wanted a like two minute show of someone playing with themselves. Allen moved the vibrator in and out of his entrance moaning as he did and not those usual fake over dramatic moans but the soft moans he would let out if he was just in his room pleasuring himself.

"Looks like you might be ready to come~..." Adam finally commented as he watched Allen as he was recording Allen who seemed to be rather enjoying what he was doing right now. Allen's member was completely hard and leaking precum down his small length. "Why don't you go ahead and stop~." Adam ordered placing the camera on a tripod making sure it was facing the couch. Allen hesitated because he kind of didn't want to stop since it felt so good but he stopped turning the vibrator off before slowly pulling it out setting it off to the side. Allen sat up a little on the couch watching Adam move around curious as to what he was planning to do. When it was clear Adam was going to join him on the couch Allen moved to make some room for him. Adam gently pulled Allen closer to him wrapping an arm around Allen's waist caressing his slender side as he did.

"So now to test how well you do with male on male~." Adam remarked before he let Allen go so he could undo his pants while talking to Allen. "So how about you ride me facing the camera." Adam suggested while he started to coat his member with some of the lube Allen had used earlier. He hadn't actually planned on having sex with Allen at the beginning but he couldn't resist now. The sight of Allen fucking himself with the vibrator and the sounds Allen had made had really turned Adam on.

"Okay..." Allen answered waiting until Adam was done coating his member in lube before moving to straddle Adam's lap facing the camera. Reaching down Allen held Adam's large thick cock to guide as he sank down on top of it moaning as he did. With Adam's member all the way inside of him Allen adjusted a bit so he was sort of leaning back against Adam for support as he started move up and down along his length rocking his hips a bit as he did. It would be a little easier to lean forward with his hands on Adam's thighs but if Allen did that then the camera wouldn't be able to see Adam's member slide in and out of Allen's entrance which wasn't much fun. Allen moaned each time he went down causing Adam's member to hit his sweet spot and his moans only got louder when Adam gripped his hips thrusting up when Allen would do down creating more force to Allen's sweet spot making him see white.

"N-Not there..." Allen protested breathlessly as Adam started to attack Allen's neck with nips and the occasional sucking on a spot here and there. Allen's neck was a huge weak point for Allen and he needed to last for as long as possible.

"You seem to like it though~. I want you to come for me~." Adam said in to Allen's ear causing intense shivers of pleasure to course through Allen's body. After a few more thrusts into Allen's sweet spot and a couple more nips to Allen's neck Allen released, cum spurted up on to Allen's abdomen leaving Allen breathless. Adam lifted Allen up off of him helping Allen kneel on the floor before he stood up in front of Allen stroking his member. "Go ahead and open your mouth cutie~" Adam said as he was stroking himself getting ready to come. Allen opened his mouth a little so Adam could come in his mouth like he wanted to. With a soft grunt Adam was soon spurting cum into Allen's mouth and on his face which Allen was a little surprised by the amount of cum Adam gave since usually guys seemed to only give a few small spurts but Adam gave a few large spurts coating a good portion of Allen's chin and mouth. Looking up at Adam Allen swallowed what was in his mouth before he started to wipe his face clean.

"Well I think you did very~. I think you would make a great addition to our cast." Adam said as he turned off the camera after he had fixed his pants. Allen stood up cleaning himself off with the tissues Adam handed him before he got dressed. They then proceeded to go through the rest of the hiring process. Once that was all done Allen shook hands with Adam before he left kind of looking forward to his first shoot new week. It seemed he might be shooting with Tyki Mikk who Allen was familiar with from porn videos. So of course he looked forward to that~.


	8. Jerry x Allen Sweet Love

**AN: I used to not really ship this pairing but after readin** **g one or two stories with it I'm kinda finding it a cute story... Jerry x Allen.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter with be Krory x Allen**

 **~Sweet Love~**

Allen was sitting in the kitchen late at night well after everyone went to sleep. He was having trouble sleeping so he had come to the cafeteria in search of some sweet comfort food. What he hadn't expected was the crazy yet very lovable chef Jerry in the kitchen busy at work. He hated to interrupt the amazing cook so Allen was just going to go back to his room and try to force himself to sleep but Jerry had spotted him trying to leave and stopped him. Once Jerry forced Allen to tell him what was wrong and why he was roaming the halls Jerry made Allen some hot tea with honey and a light snack to help him sleep.

So now Allen was sitting in the kitchen watching Jerry prep some foods for tomorrow as he drank his tea and ate his snack. Jerry was such a wonderfully skilled chef and had such passion as he cooked. As Allen watched Jerry he found himself wishing someone could hold as much passion for him as Jerry had for cooking. But Allen was unlovable...no one would ever have such passion and love for him. The soft sigh that left Allen earned the chef's attention causing him to really break the silence.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Jerry asked making his way over to Allen putting his cooking on hold to tend to the young exorcist. Jerry always felt bad he couldn't do anything more than cook. He couldn't protect any of the Black Order members from pain or death so he always focused on cooking as best he could to try and cheer them up when they were in the safety of the Order. It was his way of helping and comforting everyone.

"Nothing important..." Allen said softly as he set his cup of tea off to the side. He was sitting on the counter so he was closer to eye level with Jerry. It was weird being at such a level with Jerry since usually Jerry was almost towering over Allen.

"If you say so...don't move sweetheart." Jerry said in a more gentle tone as he gentle tilted Allen's chin up a little and to the side before he leaned in close surprising Allen by licking spot at the corner of his mouth. Allen blushed deep red as he stared wide eyed as Jerry pulled away wiping the corner of Allen's mouth with his thumb tenderly.

"You had some food there sorry." Jerry said with a smile admiring Allen who looked so adorable with a blush. The chef knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but admire Allen which basically made Jerry a pedophile since Allen was only 16 while he 32 so it was more than inappropriate. But as Allen stared at him wide eyed with that blush, his soft looking lips parted a little in surprise, Jerry couldn't resist any more. Tangling his fingers into Allen's silky white hair Jerry gently pulled Allen forward into a gentle but passionate kiss. At first Allen was too shock that he was being kissed by Jerry to do anything but after a few seconds he started to actually kiss Jerry back which seemed to make the chef really happy. Allen moaned softly into the kiss as Jerry's tongue invaded his mouth exploring every sweet inch of it.

"You taste like sugar." Jerry said with a chuckle after breaking the kiss. Allen at first was in a bit of a haze but soon snapped out of it to respond.

"That's because you just gave me a sweet snack..." Allen answered still clearly a little out of it. Of course Jerry knew why Allen tasted so sweet, the main thing Allen always ate was sweets.

"Allen...What would you think if I told you I was attracted to you?" Jerry asked which seemed to snap Allen out of his daze.

"What? Me? Why would **_you_** be attracted to _**me**_? I'm not attractive at all...There would have to be someone way better for you..." Allen said looking around as if he couldn't believe this was happening. To be honest for some time Allen had been attracted to Jerry too but with all his insecurities and such he never dared say anything. In his mind he was too tainted and cursed for Jerry. Allen was pulled from his self loathing thoughts by Jerry who made the teen look at him.

"You are very attractive. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise sweetheart. Your heart, your spirit is pure and beautiful. That's what I appreciate most about you. That and your appetite." Jerry added with a smile making Allen blush again. What chef wouldn't like Allen's never ending appetite and love for food? Allen tried to look away again out of embarrassment but Jerry stopped him. Jerry left tender kisses on Allen's forehead, cheeks, on the pentagram on his forehead and on his lips.

"Have you ever slept with a man sweetheart?" Jerry asked as one hand gently rubbed Allen's thigh as the other gently held the back of Allen's neck. Allen tensed up at that question closing his eyes at the thought that popped up in his mind that he wished he could forget.

"Yes... It wasn't my choice but... It happened...That's actually why Master sent me here when he did...A debt collector found me while master was out drinking and... well at least master came in and saved me..." Allen couldn't fully say what had happened but Jerry knew what had happened without Allen saying it. Reaching out Jerry ran his fingers through Allen's hair to comfort him which Allen leaned into the touch appreciative of the gesture.

"Okay... I understand. You don't need to say any more." Jerry said in a soft tone before he pulled away to start washing dishes but Allen gently grabbing his wrist made Jerry stop. The Asian man turned to face Allen a little confused. He had planned to leave Allen alone after hearing that just to not scare Allen off. He would of course court Allen but right now he felt it was best to take things slow.

"Jerry...I'm sorry... Please don't let it change your thought of me... I really really like you so... please don't..." Allen couldn't continue since his voice was cracking as tears trickled down his face. The teen bowed his head to hide the tears and shame as his grip on Jerry's wrist tightened a little bit. Jerry studied Allen before he moved closer to Allen making the teen look up at him. Leaning in Jerry gently kissed under Allen's eye trying to comfort Allen again.

"Allen...sweetheart... It doesn't change how I think of you... If anything it makes me even higher of you for surviving such a traumatic event... And it just means I will have to court you slower than I planned so I don't scare you off." Jerry said with a tender smile as he gently wiped Allen's tears away but Jerry's kind words made the tears flow even more. Reaching out Allen carefully pulled Jerry into a tender kiss wrapping his arms and legs around Jerry to hold him as close as possible. Understanding that Allen wanted, needed to be held Jerry wrapped his arms around Allen holding him close appreciating the chance to hold the teen he admired.

"You don't need to go slow for me. If its you I'll be okay..." Allen said softly as he rested his head against Jerry's chest while Jerry rested his chin on top of Allen's head. Jerry gently rubbed Allen's back as Allen spoke and clung to him. It was surprising how nice it felt to be held by someone especially by Jerry. Jerry was so warm and comforting to Allen.

"I will go slow because you're precious to me. But if you want to be close we can figure something out." Jerry replied with a smile as he leaned down kissing Allen's cheek lovingly.

"I do want to be close to you..." Allen answered looking up at Jerry with a slight plead in his silvery eyes. Running his fingers through Allen's hair again Jerry smiled at Allen before helping him off the counter. Allen followed the chef to his room which was right next to the kitchen leaving it rather secluded and away from all the other bedrooms which was actually kind of nice. In Jerry's room Jerry and Allen sat on the somewhat large bed kissing passionately as they slowly undressed each other. Their hands explored each other's naked bodies as Allen was sitting in Jerry's lap facing him with his legs wrapped loosely around Jerry's hips. Jerry's large hand traveled down south taking both of their members into his hand pressing them together as he started to slowly stroke their members together with one hand.

Allen gasped softly into the kiss as Jerry started to stroke their members. The gasp allowed Jerry to gently slide his tongue into Allen's mouth exploring it slowly once again. Soon Allen was sort of rolling his hips to get more friction as Jerry was stroking their members a little faster since both of them were fully erect now. Allen's moans were muffled by the deep passionate kiss which was probably a good thing. Jerry let their members go as Allen reached down to take a hold of Jerry's member his hand slowly exploring Jerry's length before starting to stroke it in sync with Jerry's stroking of Allen's smaller member. Soon both were coming together moaning each other's names in complete bliss. Jerry laid down on his back with Allen on top of him holding him close. Allen rested his head on Jerry's chest listening to Jerry's heart beat which lulled him to sleep. The chef stayed up a little bit gently rubbing Allen's back for some time, he couldn't help but think of how he felt a little bad for Allen who was so young but had suffered through so much. After some time Jerry fell asleep holding Allen close in a protective hold. And for the first time in many years Allen had a peaceful night of sleep, he didn't have any nightmares which was a first for the albino exorcist.


	9. Krory x Allen Ancient Love

**AN: Yay for Krory x Allen. Sorry this is a very couple to me so yeah... sorry if its really bad...**

 **To RyuakiLover- nope they didn't go all the way. Sorry about that. Jerry simply wants to take him time with allen since he loves and respects allen so much. It's a new pairing to me too so yeah XD I feel they would be a super loving cute couple.**

 **To JJ45- I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm not sure that's the sort of Millennium Earl you were looking for but I might write another one where he ready is an Earl in the future.**

 **~Ancient Love~**

The old vampire followed the young albino through the dimly lit town as he did every night. He knew exactly who the albino was which was why the undead creature was so drawn to the albino. Of course the only difference was the length of that silky white hair. Now it was short, barely past his shoulders but Kory could remember the time when the hair was well past the owners hips.

Allen, the albino being watched, could feel that someone was watching him but he could never see whoever it was watching him. At this point after so many years Allen was just labeling himself as paranoid since there was no real proof someone was watching him. He never even told anyone because how do you explain you are so sure you can feel someone watching you but have no proof whatsoever? Finally reaching his destination Allen walked into a sort of underground club that was dark for the most part only lot by black lights which made Allen with his white hair really stand out in the large crowd making it easy for the vampire to track him.

The club was almost completely packed with people at the bar getting drunk, others out on the dance floor just sort of grinding against other people not always to the rhythm of the techno music, and others in corners making out or actually having sex since they were either drunk or on some kind of drug and completely unaware of what was going on. Allen visited this club almost every night of the week either hooking up with someone there at the club or just getting black out drunk. Though what Allen didn't know was that he never actually blacked out but passed out and his observer would take him home. Tonight Allen's plan was to hook up with someone simply for the attention. Allen was always looking for love in the wrong places and was just looking for attention at this point not love since he learned some time ago he was unlovable. His parents didn't want him and gave him up at birth, his guardian always acted as if he wasn't there and he could never have a lasting relationship due to trust and abandonment issues Allen had.

Knowing Allen's patterns Krory decided to make his move this night. He missed his dear lover so he would reclaim him tonight. Though of course in the back of Krory's mind he knew this albino wasn't his lover from all those years ago. No this was just his reincarnation but Krory missed his lover too much to care. So as Allen sat off to the side drinking Krory walked up to Allen sitting across from him. Silvery eyes stared into dark eyes curious of his new company before smiling at him. It took little effort to talk Allen into joining him in the bathroom which made Krory a little sad but he knew this was good for him because it meant he didn't get rejected. In the men's bathroom Allen led Krory to the large stall locking both of them in the stall before he reached up kissing Krory as his hand slipped in to Krory's pants. The albino noted that Krory was rather cold to the touch but it didn't bother him since he grew up on the street so he was used to cold temperatures. Krory allowed Allen his bit of fun before he kills d of roughly pushed Allen against the wall after turning him around.

The vampire was about to apologize about his unnecessary roughness but he stopped when he realized Allen actually liked the somewhat forceful action. That actually didn't surprise Krory since his old lover used to like such things. So knowing he knew how to pleasure this albino Krory started to sort of undress Allen with enough roughness to excite Allen without ruining his clothing. With Allen's backside exposed and pushed out towards Krory as Allen braced himself against the wall Krory undid his pants freeing his member. Parting Allen's cheeks a little Krory rubbed his member between them a few times before pressing his tip to Allen's entrance. Soft moans escaped Allen as Krory slowly entered him with no preparation. Allen was a bit of a masochist so the slight pain of penetration without preparation sent shivers of measure through Allen.

Once buried fully inside of Allen's really tight heat Krory waited a moment before he couldn't wait any longer and started to thrust in and out of Allen moaning as he did. Allen pressed his hands into the wall clawing at it as Krory abused his sweet spot with each painfully delicious thrust. Before Allen knew what had happened Krory was coming inside of him and biting his neck which sent Allen over the edge. Allen came really hard, his cum splattered on the wall in front of him making him lose complete focus for a moment. But once he came down off his pleasure high Allen realized that Krory was still biting his neck and...sucking his blood. Which yes Allen was a little freaked out about it but the intense pleasure of it distracted Allen.

Allen's body felt like it was starting to burn with need and his member was getting hard once again. Removing his fangs from Allen's pale skin Krory lapped at the blood leaking out of the punctures loving the sweet blood he was feeding off of. As Krory licked Allen's neck his saliva actually healing the wounds he started to thrust in and out of Allen. The albino was panting heavily and moaning without control as Krory fucked him once again.

It felt like Allen was much more sensitive this time and he knew he wouldn't last long at all. After a few moments Allen was coming once again, this was the most intense orgasm Allen had ever experienced and it threw him off balance but Krory supported him so he didn't fall after Krory had pulled out. Allen's legs were trembling barely able to hold him up which felt really good but was a little inconvenient. Krory, the kind vampire he was, helped Allen fix his clothing before Krory fixed his own clothing still supporting Allen who seemed barely conscious.

Gently Krory scooped Allen up into his arms carrying Allen out of the bathroom and club. For a while as Krory carried him Allen was too tired to say anything but once he realized Krory was taking him to his apartment Allen spoke up.

"How do you know where I live?" Allen asked looking up at Krory. He knew this man who had bit him in the bathroom, drank his blood, and knew where he lived should scare Allen but for some reason he wasn't scared. He felt like he knew Krory, like he could trust him, though Allen couldn't explain why.

"I've taken you home before when you would pass out at the club... I've been watching you for some time." Krory admitted as he jumped up to Allen's balcony since Allen always left the window open. Well th at explains why Allen always woke up right next to his window after his blackouts. Krory gently set Allen down on the balcony since he couldn't go inside Allen's apartment. Allen slipped inside his apartment through the window landing on his couch which he had moved to be in front of the window since he was tired of waking up on the floor in front of the window. Allen turned to look at Krory who was still standing on the balcony. Well it was more of a fire escape than a balcony but with as poor and run down as this building was it was like a balcony to the people in the building.

"Do you want to come in?" Allen asked looking up at Krory.

"You have to say that I can come in." Krory replied with a nervous smile as he crouched down to be closer to eye level with Allen. That caused Allen to hesitate for a moment.

"So...you really are one aren't you?" Allen asked which made Krory nervous. He was scared Allen would freak out and tell him to leave him alone for good.

"You can come in." Allen said moving to the other side of the couch so Krory could come in. Slowly Krory climbed into the apartment sitting on the couch with Allen. After watching Allen for so long from a distance Krory knew it was most likely the first time Allen had someone in his apartment whom he had slept with. Which that made Krory very happy. He wanted Allen to belong to him and him alone, out of love of course.

"So... how does a person become a vampire?" Allen asked gently rubbing his neck where Krory had bitten him. Krory chuckled softly since he knew Allen was a little worried about the bite.

"We have to exchange blood. So don't worry, you're safe." Krory stared with a smile calming Allen down. So the two sat on the couch talking for a little while. Krory explained why he was always watching Allen, he told Allen about his old human lover who had died many years ago. Allen didn't really mind that Krory was using him as a replacement for his old lover so long as Krory kept in mind that they were two different people. This little relationship could work well for the both of them, Krory in a sense got his old lover back, and Allen now had someone to give him love and affection. When it was about an hour before sunrise Krory said his farewells to Allen parting with a kiss before he left the apartment through the window heading to his sanctuary to sleep through the day. Allen decided to get some sleep as well, he also of course decided he wouldn't go to that club anymore since he had Krory now.


	10. Haymitch x Allen Hunger Games

**AN: So yeah... this is part of a fanfiction that i plan to post later. Its a cross over of The Hunger Games and DGM. I own no characters.**

Leaning over Haymitch Allen stared down at the older man before leaning down kissing Haymitch on the lips. It was a pleasant change for Haymitch to not taste like alcohol as they kissed. As Haymitch deepened the kiss by invading Allen's mouth with his tongue he reached up managing to remove Allen's hairtie after a little bit of struggle. With the hairtie gone Allen's white hair fell down cascading down around them as they kissed.

"Haymitch..." Allen pleaded quietly after Haymitch had broke the kiss for some much needed air. Haymitch let out a scoff of amusement as he stared up at Allen who used his hand to flip his hair up and over the other shoulder so it all hung over only his right shoulder sort of out of the way.

"Always so needy." Haymitch teased as he shifted them both so he now hovered over Allen who lay beneath him.  
"You need it too don't you?" Allen replied reaching up tangling his hand in to Haymitch's hair. Allen knew how much running his fingers through Haymitch's hair soothed the older man so he always tried to do it as often as possible.

"Not as much as you seem to need with your raging teen hormones. I'm an old man I can control my needs." Haymitch retorting always teasing Allen. Haymitch was 40 years old leaving a 24 year age gap between them which didn't really bother either of them. Allen was actually really mature and together for his young age, which probably had to do with the fact that Allen was a street kid which meant he had lived on the streets as a child since he had no family and had to learn how to fend for himself for survival. Which sometimes made Haymitch wonder if this was just a means of survival for Allen or if he actually enjoyed Haymitch's company. Really Haymitch always came to the conclusion that Allen had to be playing Haymitch as a means of survival since no one in their right mind would actually enjoy Haymitch's drunken company. But sometimes Haymitch wondered if he was wrong... maybe Allen really did just like his company and wasn't just using him as resources. Haymitch couldn't even blame Allen if it was only a means for survival since it was rather clever on Allen's part... Seducing the only Victor in the district to get food, water and clean bathing water, that was rather genius.

"You're distracted." Allen pointed out cupping Haymitch's cheeks to earn Haymitch's attention. Haymitch focused on Allen's eyes, he could see the worry in Allen's silvery eyes. "Are you okay? If you're too tired or upset it can wait... I know I ask for a lot." Allen added quietly as he stared up into Haymitch's eyes. In truth Allen actually didn't ask for much now that Haymitch thought about it. Really all Allen had ever asked for was for the pleasure and embrace Haymitch would give him, Haymitch had been the one to decide to offer Allen food and such. And it wasn't like Allen ever took anything from Haymitch's house home. Allen would only eat Haymitch's food if he was cooking for Haymitch and often only bathed at Haymitch's if he was bathing with Haymitch, otherwise Allen would eat whatever he could afford on his own and would take ice cold baths at home.

"I'm fine." Haymitch replied as he started to undress Allen. The older man stopped after removing Allen's shirt, it seemed Allen had lost some more weight. Allen wasn't quite to the point where he looked very sickly but Haymitch could start to see Allen's ribs which was a little worrying but not surprising really. Reaching down Haymitch rested his hand on Allen's chest, Allen was rather cold to the touch too which also wasn't surprising. After taking that moment to note Allen's condition Haymitch continued with undressing Allen before undressing himself.

"What are you doing...?" Allen asked rather confused as Haymitch laid beside Allen facing him pulling the covers up over them mostly. Haymitch wrapped his arm around Allen making Allen turn to lay on his side facing Haymitch. Instinctively Allen moved a little closer to Haymitch since Haymitch gave off more body heat than Allen did and he always liked being held close by Haymitch.

"Just hush." Haymitch replied as his hand left Allen's back, he turned a bit to grab something off the night stand. Allen recognized the little jar, it was the lotion Haymitch would use to slick up his fingers to make stretching Allen easier and more comfortable. A soft moan escaped Allen causing him to sort of hide his face in Haymitch's neck as Haymitch started to push one finger inside of Allen's entrance. As Haymitch worked on stretching Allen the teen nipped and sucked at spots on Haymitch's neck leaving his mark.

"I'm stretched enough..." Allen whispered to Haymitch before he pulled Haymitch in to a deep kiss. Haymitch gently removed his fingers from Allen's entrance as Allen had deemed himself ready. As they kissed Haymitch rolled them over so he was hovering over Allen, reaching out with one hand Haymitch laced their fingers together as his other hand held Allen's leg from behind the knee spreading Allen's legs.

"Haymitch..." Allen moaned throwing his head back as Haymitch pressed the tip of his manhood to Allen's entrance in warning before plunging right in. As usual Haymitch waited a moment before he started to thrust in and out of Allen. Before Haymitch had met Allen he never would have thought he would ever have this sort of relationship with a teen aged boy but now here he was unable to resist Allen when the albino was near him so willing and ready to show this killer love and affection. Soon neither of them weren't really thinking of much as they were so lost in the pleasure. Allen wasn't holding back any of his moans, there wasn't any need to since only Haymitch lived in the Victor's Village, so there was no one around to hear Allen. Normally Haymitch wasn't one for being under the covers during sex but Allen had been so cold to the touch Haymitch was willing to make an exception, and it seemed to work out well enough, thanks to their little exercise and from being under the covers Allen wasn't cold any more.

"H-Haymitch... I can't..." Allen moaned out in warning as he was reaching his limit. It was a little hard for Allen keep up with Haymitch and fall in to a sort of rhythm since Haymitch would always switch between going fast and hard to slow but deep thrusts which drove Allen mad. Haymitch knew all the ways to drive Allen mad, to make him come fast, or how to drag it out and deny Allen climax for as long as possible. Of course Allen knew a few tricks for Haymitch too but he didn't always get the chance to use them, but that was okay with Allen. A cry of pure pleasure left Allen breathless as Haymitch hit his sweet spot dead on with enough force to send Allen right over the edge. Usually Allen would feel bad for coming so soon but he didn't feel so bad since he felt Haymitch come inside of him only a few thrusts later.

After Haymitch recovered from his orgasm he pulled out of Allen laying down beside the teen making sure Allen was properly covered with the blanket. Allen turned to lay on his side curling up against Haymitch for warmth and simple contact which Haymitch didn't mind. Human contact like that was rather nice every now and again even for Haymitch. Shortly after he curled up against Haymitch Allen was fast asleep, but Haymitch stayed up for a while watching Allen sleep before falling asleep as well.


End file.
